Currently, communications between people are more and more popular. For example, people may share photos or exchange business cards with each other. In this way, a group relationship chain is generated, and people related to the group relationship chain may share other information.
In a procedure of sharing the information, users may directly exchange business cards or photos, or the users may share information by using mobile communication technologies, e.g. a Short Message Service (SMS) or a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), or the users may share information by using short-distance communication technologies, e.g. infrared technologies or Bluetooth technologies.
In the above modes of sharing information, operations are cumbersome. In addition, efficiency of information sharing is not high since the information is always shared one-to-one.